The Promise
by Aislinn Trista
Summary: Thane and Garrus find they both share something in common.  Love and admiration for a woman that has changed both their lives forever.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all of it's characters are the property of Bioware.

* * *

**The Promise**

by Aislinn Trista

_Six hours before the Omega 4 Relay…_

Garrus followed up with a counter, as the holographic target missed its mark. If it had been a real person, the shot would have broken their neck. The combat training VI announced that it was a kill, and the simulation ended. The turian's mandibles flexed in a smirk, as he was satisfied with the results of the exercise. Turning to leave the training room, he noticed a familiar drell leaning against the wall near the doorway.

"Impressive, Mr. Vakarian." Thane remarked, taking a few steps forward. Garrus watched him carefully, still wary of the assassin.

"Thank you, Mr. Krios." He replied, in a slightly mocking tone.

Thane stopped short, clasping his hands behind his back. He remained in that pose, staring intently at the turian. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, more agitating to Garrus then it was to the calm and collected drell.

"I get the distinct feeling you share the same opinion of me as Mr. Taylor." Thane finally continued. "I understand. Turians have different values then drell when it comes to..."

"You're a murderer." Garrus coldly interrupted. "A criminal. I'm sure you've heard about what I do to criminals."

"Of course. 'Archangel', wasn't it?" Thane flashed a knowing smile. "Your intentions on Omega were noble, though rather idealistic."

"Is there something you want from me?" Garrus snorted, growing increasingly irritated by the conversation.

"I wasn't lying." Thane changed the subject, realizing he'd brought up something painful. "Your skill in hand-to-hand combat is worthy of praise. I'd like to test those skills, myself. If you feel up to it."

Garrus raised an eyebrow ridge, staring at him incredulously. He couldn't decide if Thane was actually trying to be friendly or looking for an opportunity to humiliate him.

"Not interested." He replied, pushing past the drell and heading for the door. He stopped and turned to give Thane a warning glare. "And stay away from Shepard. You so much as touch her; I'll show you what I did to those mercs on Omega."

Garrus continued walking towards the door, expecting their talk to be over. Much to his surprise, Thane's voice rang out behind him. It carried a weight and hostility uncharacteristic of the usually calm assassin.

"I don't believe that is your decision to make." Thane shot back. "Shepard spends time with whoever she wishes. I rather enjoy her company."

The turian wheeled around suddenly, his mandibles snapping shut in a sudden rage. The assassin narrowed his dark eyes at Garrus, his body tense for a possible attack.

"I don't think you heard me, correctly." Garrus said slowly, his tone menacing. "I'll repeat myself, just in case this didn't translate. Stay away from Shepard, or I'll kill you."

"She's quite capable of protecting herself." Thane replied, the tranquility creeping back into his voice. "I would never do her any harm. In fact, I would die to protect her. Are you saying this, perhaps, because you care for her?"

Garrus opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came. Thane saw a great deal. He cursed himself for being so obvious.

"That doesn't matter." He muttered, relaxing a bit. "You said you were dying, didn't you?"

Thane paused for a moment, seemingly trying to figure out why Garrus would ask him such a question.

"Yes." He replied succinctly. "Less than a year, they tell me. Why does that matter? You didn't answer my question, Mr. Vakarian."

"I'll tell you why." Garrus walked towards him, with purpose. "What do you think that will do to her? When you pass on? She'll be devastated. I know she cares for you. No, she loves you. That much is obvious."

Thane seemed stunned by Garrus' words. He opened his mouth to speak, but the turian interrupted him.

"I can't let her go through that." Garrus went on, emotion painting his voice. "I can't see her in pain. She's already had to deal with so much. I have to protect her. I have to keep her safe, because..."

"You love her." Thane finished for him.

The two of them stood a few feet apart. Garrus regretted his outburst, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. He looked away, staring at the wall. There was a good long silence before anyone spoke.

"You are right, Garrus." Thane said quietly, a painful edge to his voice. "She does not need me, when she already has someone who can be there for her. You can give her what I cannot. Love without pain, without loss…"

"No." Garrus turned back, shaking his head vehemently. "You belong together. She doesn't want me, Thane. She wants you."

The assassin did not reply. He stared at Garrus, unsure of what to say. The only sound was the slight hum of the Normandy's engines. The ship was eerily quiet, as the crew had been taken by the Collectors mere hours ago.

"Answer my question, truthfully." The turian growled at him. "How much do you love Shepard?"

Thane walked away, towards the nearby window. He clasped his hands behind his back, in that familiar pose, as he looked out into the endless void of space. Garrus followed him, standing quietly at his side. His eyes never left the drell.

"With all of my soul." Thane finally answered. "She is always on my mind, in my memories, whispering to me… even after she has left. What I feel for her is beyond description. She is a light in the darkness, drawing me in."

Thane's eyes suddenly glazed over, as if he was no longer seeing the blanket of stars before him. Garrus watched curiously, wondering if something was wrong. He then realized the drell was falling into a memory.

_The light frames her face. Eyes of blue, like a stormy sea, stare back at me with empathy._

"_I'm here for you, Thane." She tells me, a sweet smile touches her lips._

_My heart begins to pound. There is so much I want to say. So much I want to confess._

"_You are very kind." I reply. "Thank you for listening, Siha."_

_Days later, she returns. I am happy to see her._

"_Tell me what 'Siha' means." She asks me._

"_One of the warrior-angels of Arashu. Fierce in wrath, a tenacious protector." I tell her._

_She looks taken aback, surprised by my words._

"_I must admit, I've come to care for you."_

_I nervously await her response. She is difficult to read._

_I feel her hand on mine. Her skin is soft, warm._

_Her smile illuminates the room. I find it difficult to breathe._

"_I care for you, too." She replies._

Thane closed his eyes, bowing his head. He turned to Garrus with a pained look on his face. The turian stood before him, arms crossed in front of his chest. Jealously had nearly caused him to walk away entirely, but he remained.

"Are you going to kill me, now, Mr. Vakarian?" The drell said, half-jokingly.

"No." Garrus snorted derisively, looking out the window. "I believe you, Thane. Just make me a promise. No, swear to me."

"To do what, exactly?" the drell replied, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"To give her everything." Garrus answered him, his voice almost a whisper. "To love her with all that you are. Till your last breath."

The assassin stared at Garrus for a time, contemplating his words. The turian's mandibles flexed anxiously, a sign that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"By the Goddess of Oceans, I swear to you." Thane told him, with obvious determination.

"Good." Garrus nodded. "We don't know what's going to happen when the Normandy goes through that relay. You should go to her. She needs you."

With that, he turned towards the door. A knot formed in his chest, an agonizing sensation that reminded him of how much he loved Shepard. How difficult it was now to let her go, to see her in the arms of another.

"Garrus." Thane's voice rang out behind him. "Thank you."

He stopped, but did not turn to face the assassin. It was almost too much to bear.

"Don't forget your promise." Was all he said in response, and left the room.


End file.
